


Wedding Bells

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, rare pair week - Fandom, rarepairweek
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, black and white, prompt, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: The world was a wash of black and white. Once he laid eyes on her, color burst forth.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest, shortest story I’ve written so far. No beta, it’s fluffy and cute. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Created for Rare Pair week on tumblr  
> Prompt “black and white”

She was an angel, his angel. The sun created a halo of light around her, as if the gods and astrals deemed her worthy of such a title. They should, if he was being honest with himself, who could deny that she was an angel. Prompto waited for her to approach the alter where he was waiting. 

His from seemed to be cut from the finest onyx, she couldn’t stop staring at him. The veil covered her face, only hiding it slightly from the view of others, but she could see him as clear as day. She smiled as she caught his eye and he smiled back, bright white against his black tux. 

She finally made it down the long aisle, Ravus placing her hand in Promptos, she smiled at her brother and he gave her cheek a kiss as he took his seat behind her. She turned to face Prompto. 

“Hey Prom” She smiled shyly 

“Hey Luna” he smiled back just as shy. 

They had waited so long for this day. Noctis clears his throat behind Prompto and he blushes. They had been staring at each other for longer than a few minutes now. The crowd shifted in their seats. He smiled at her once more and turned to face the officiant, Luna handed off her bouquet to Araena, her maid of honor.  The ceremony takes no time at all and all the time in the world, Prompto feels it’s been hours since they started before he gets to pull Luna close for the kiss that seals them as husband and wife officially. Luna feels like its only mere seconds have gone by when prompto throws the veil from her face and pulls her in for a searing kiss. She closes her eyes, throws her arms around his neck, and sees fireworks behind her eyes, bright pops of white and black. Prompto pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. 

“Hello, Mrs. Argentum” he whispers. 

“Hello, Mr. Argentum” she whispered back to him. 

Together they turn to face the crowd and the cheers are deafening. The world was flooded from the black and white of their little bubble to a rainbow of colors and noise. Gripping each other’s hand, Luna takes her flowers back from Araena and they head back down the long aisle. The crowd outside burst in to cheers for the new couple; Luna turns to Prompto again and the background world fades to black and white. Nothing else exists besides them, in this moment. Prompto pulls her close by the waist and smiles again. They kissed for the crowd, they kissed for themselves. 

The world was no longer black and white for them, it was full of color.

 

 


End file.
